Confesiones de madrugada
by A Yaoi Follower
Summary: La verdadera razón de que Rick se hiciera amigo de Julia y Jason no era que quería entrar en Villa Argo con todas sus fuerzas. [Yaoi, Slash, Lemmon]


**Hola queridos lectores! Este fanfic está basado en la saga Ulysses Moore, de Pierdomenico Baccalario. Incluye yaoi y lemmon.**

* * *

Cuando Rick se enteró de que Villa Argo había sido vendida a una pareja de Londres sólo pensó que de nuevo iba a ser ocupada por una pareja de ancianos que deseaban pasar el final de sus vidas en una casita en la costa, pero no le dio más importancia al asunto. Más tarde se enteró de que en realidad era un matrimonio joven con dos hijos de su edad, lo que le hizo pensar en hacerse amigo suyo para poder entrar por fin en la casa del acantilado. Cuando, el primer día de clase, conoció a Julia y Jason, se olvidó por completo de Villa Argo.

* * *

-Hola, soy Julia.  
-Y yo, Jason.  
Miss Stella los hizo presentarse antes de mandarlos a sentarse al final de la clase, justo delante de Rick. Julia hizo amago de sentarse delante suya pero su hermano llegó antes. Jason sonrió a Rick y le murmuró algo, pero Rick no lo oyó, porque tenía la mente en blanco. Sólo pudo pensar: "Qué preciosa sonrisa...", antes de darse cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de Jason.

* * *

Se presentó a los hermanos durante el recreo y se hizo amigo de ellos rápidamente. Julia era muy guapa y hubiera sido su tipo en otras circunstancias, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Jason. Quedó con ellos en que iría más tarde a Villa Argo, aunque las horas de espera fueron terribles, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico rubio con la cabeza en las nubes del que se había enamorado con sólo una sonrisa. Cuando Rick llegó a Villa Argo, se encontró con Oblivia, Manfred y Néstor. Jason le saludó con una palmada en la espalda, cosa que le hizo delirar durante unos segundos. Más tarde descubrieron la puerta del tiempo, la gruta, la Metis, y llegaron a Egipto. Rick apenas pudo dar crédito cuando Julia volvió corriendo a Villa Argo, dejándole a solas con el chico de sus sueños en la Tierra de Punt. Cuando volvieron a su tiempo, Rick sólo pudo pensar que había sido el mejor día de su vida antes de quedarse dormido, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Rick se despertó de repente. Miró la hora en su reloj (las tres de la mañana) y trató de recordar porqué se había despertado tan de repente. Con un sobresalto lo recordó. Había soñado que Jason le correspondía y que se acostaban. De hecho, apartó las sábanas rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección. Se levantó y se dirigió silenciosamente al baño, pero ya había alguien allí. Jason se encontraba sentado en la taza del váter, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en la pared, los pantalones y los boxers bajados, y una mano bajando y subiendo por su erección, que se encontraba en su mayor posición. Rick se quedó paralizado ante esa visión. Y aunque debería haber huido de allí, la única neurona que le funcionaba le llevó a deslizar su mano hasta su propia erección. Jason siguió masturbándose sin ser consciente del espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo a Rick. De repente, sin embargo, paró y apoyó la cabeza en las manos y estas en las rodillas.

-Oh, Rick... -suspiró, haciendo que Rick se petrificara. ¿Jason acaba de... suspirar su nombre? Rick retrocedió a traspiés hasta chocar con la pared, haciendo que Jason levantara la cabeza sorprendido. Ambos se miraron, con los ojos como platos, hasta que Rick salió corriendo.

* * *

Rick salió de la casa. La atmósfera cerrada le oprimía, y el aire fresco le sentó bien. Se sentó en el borde del acantilado con las piernas colgando sobre el mar. No dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Jason había susurrado su nombre mientras... Eso quería decir que al menos existía atracción física. Pero Rick ya no sólo quería eso. La estancia en la Tierra de Punt le había hecho conocer mejor al chico, y ya no sólo quería acostarse con él. Rick se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. No quería perder su amistad, pero era muy duro verlo todo el rato, y no poder decirle todo lo que lo quería. Qué desastre.

De repente, un par de fuertes brazos le rodearon.  
-Hola guapetón... -era la voz de Jason. Rick inspiró súbitamente-. Me han contado que te gusta espiar a chicos inocentes en los baños...  
Rick no pudo evitar reír.  
-Tú no eres un chico inocente -después, se puso serio-. Jason, sobre lo que ha pasado antes...  
Jason lo interrumpió.  
-Calla. Déjame hablar. Rick, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y yo a ti. ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo tus ojos no han parado de mirarme en todo el día?  
-Yo... yo... -balbuceó Rick, sin saber que decir.  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo... -tragó saliva y respiró hondo-. Yo no quiero algo de una sola noche.  
-Tonto -rió Jason-. Yo tampoco.  
Y unió sus labios.  
Rick abrió los ojos de par en par. Jason no quería algo de una sola noche... ¿eso quería decir que quería salir con él? Ya se lo preguntaría más tarde. De momento de centraría en los labios de Jason, y su lengua, que pedía permiso para entrar en su boca. Rick abrió la boca y las lenguas de ambos se encontraron. Jason gimió cuando Rick le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. De repente, Jason se vio tumbado en el suelo, con Rick encima suya, presionando la pelvis contra la suya. Rick abandonó su boca para dirigirse al cuello, donde mordisqueó y besó hasta dejar un chupetón. De algún rincón sacó un poco de cordura para decir:  
-Vamos... a mi habitación...  
Se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse, y tiró de Jason para ponerlo en pie. Después, ante la sorpresa de Jason, lo cogió y se colgó a la espalda como un saco de patatas, y no lo soltó hasta que se hallaron en su cuarto, sobre su cama. Rick se inclinó sobre Jason y volvió a besarlo. Las manos de Jason se enredaron con el pelo de Rick, mientras que Rick dirigió una de sus manos hacia abajo, para colarla bajo la camiseta de Jason y pellizcar su tetilla. Jason se quejó cuando Rick terminó el beso. Éste dirigió sus manos hacia el borde de la camiseta de Jason, y la fue subiendo hasta sacársela por completo para dejarla caer a un lado. Rick se deleitó con la vista de Jason en su cama con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración jadeante. Volvió a marcar el cuello de Jason. Cuando lo vio suficientemente rojo, se dirigió hacia su pecho. Jason no era muy atleta y no tenía un pecho muy marcado, pero tampoco era un flacucho. Rick mordió con suavidad uno de sus pezones mientras apretaba el otro con sus dedos, hasta dejarlos ambos como rocas duras. Se incorporó.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Jason.  
Rick no le respondió. En lugar de eso, empezó a mover las caderas en círculos, mientras se acariciaba todo el torso con las manos. Empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa. Cuando los hubo desabrochado todos, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, todo eso sin dejar de mover las caderas. Cuando miró a Jason le sorprendió acariciándose la entrepierna, con los ojos nublados por el placer. Rick sonrió. Lentamente desprendió su cinturón, colgándolo del pomo de la puerta.  
Los pantalones cayeron por la fuerza de la gravedad, dejando al descubierto sus boxers negros, que dejaban adivinar lo excitado que estaba, pero no hizo ademán de seguir. En lugar de eso, se volvió a subir a la cama quedando encima de Jason. Apartó sus manos, que seguían acariciando su miembro, y le quitó los pantalones de chándal que llevaba, aprovechando para rozar sin querer su entrepierna, por encima de los boxers blancos. Jason volvió a gemir, y Rick aprovechó para besarle. Sus manos llegaron hasta el borde de los boxers, y lentamente los fue bajando, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto de Jason. Rick lo acarició levemente con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda volvía a acariciar los pezones de Jason, el cual estaba completamente rojo. Cuando las caricias de Rick se hicieron más intensas, Jason cerró los ojos, lo que le impidió ver cómo Rick se agachaba, abría la boca y se introducía todo su miembro en la boca.  
-¡Riiiick...! -gritó Jason. Rick inició un rápido sube y baja mientras acaricia los testículos de Jason con una mano. Bastaron unos pocos minutos para que Jason alcanzara el orgasmo, llenando la boca de Rick con su semilla. El orgasmo lo dejó tan atontado que no notó como Rick se levantaba de la cama, buscaba su pantalón y sacaba algo de un bolsillo. Volvió en sí cuando Rick volvió a subirse a la cama. Llevaba en la mano un bote y una caja.  
-¿Qué llevas ahí? -susurró.  
-Son... condones y lubricante.  
-Oh -masculló. Hasta ahora se había dejado llevar por la situación, pero ahora comprendía lo que venía. Sin embargo, solo una mirada a los ojos de Rick le convenció. Rick se quitó los boxers, sacó un preservativo, se lo puso, y al coger el bote de lubricante, se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió maliciosamente.  
-¿Te importaría...? -dijo, sujetando el bote y mirando a Jason.  
Jason abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se incorporó, cogió la botella de lubricante, la abrió y se echó una cantidad generosa en los dedos. Se acercó a Rick, que lo esperaba sonriente en el borde de la cama y empezó a restregar el lubricante sobre el miembro de Rick, aprovechando para masturbarle. Cuando terminó, Rick volvió a recostarle sobre la cama, y dirigió un dedo hacia su entrada, introduciéndolo lentamente, mientras que le besaba para distraerlo del dolor. Pronto agregó otros dos, y los movió para dilatar la entrada. Cuando los sacó, Jason soltó un sonido de disgusto. Rick se acomodó sin dejar de besarle y lentamente se fue introduciendo, hasta que entró del todo. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que Jason le diera permiso para continuar. Jason estaba sintiendo más dolor de lo que se había imaginado, no en vano el miembro de Rick tenía un buen tamaño, pero rápidamente se habituó a tenerlo dentro. Rick empezó a sacar su miembro para luego volvérselo a meter, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido. Sólo entonces Rick cogió las piernas de Jason y las levantó para tener más espacio, volviendo a metérselo hasta el fondo. Ambos encontraron rápidamente el ritmo necesario, y Jason se olvidó del dolor en cuento Rick alcanzó ese punto de su interior. Rick dirigió su mano hasta el miembro olvidado de Jason y lo masajeó repetidamente. Sin embargo, cuando Jason estaba casi al límite, Rick se detuvo, pasó las manos por debajo de Jason, y con un fuerte movimiento Jason acabó tumbado sobre Rick, todo ello sin que el miembro de Rick saliera de su interior.  
-¿Qué...?  
Rick se acercó a la oreja de Jason y le susurró:  
-Cabálgame.  
Jason se sorprendió, pero al instante se incorporó y empezó a subir y bajar por el miembro de Rick, apretándose contra su pelvis. La mano de Rick volvió a masturbar el miembro de Jason con tal rapidez que en un par de minutos Jason volvió a correrse, llenando el pecho de Rick con su semen. Rick también se corrió cuando las paredes del interior de Jason se apretaron en torno a su miembro, y a su vez llenó a Jason con su semilla. Ver a Rick cubierto de su semen llevó a Jason inconscientemente a limpiarlo con su lengua y cuando terminó se tumbó en la cama a su lado.  
-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Rick, un poco preocupado.  
-Estupendamente -Rick sonrió.  
-¿Puedo confesarte una cosa? -dijo, mientras los ojos de Jason se cerraban.  
-¿el qué?  
-Yo... te quiero... -susurró en su oído, mientras el también cerraba los ojos. Aun así, todavía fue capaz de escuchar la respuesta de Jason:  
-Yo también... te quiero.  
Y ambos finalmente se durmieron, entre confesiones de madrugada.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hola queridos lectores! Espero que os haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfic, así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo;) Please, review!

 _A yaoi follower_


End file.
